


Overprotectiveness

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: I'll Do Anything (For You) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: When the new course of events threatens what he loves the most, Sirius isn't about to stand down and let it happen.





	Overprotectiveness

Sirius was the first to see them.

The other three noticed them too, but after he did. All four of them watched as the group of grim-faced adults walked towards the Headmaster's office. One of them brandished an official-looking scroll. 

There were very few instances in which the Ministry workers interfered in the school. He cast a look at his two friends, and the one he saw as more than a friend.

"I have a prior commitment." he said curtly "You three go on ahead, and don't wait for me."

He and James made eye-contact, which was much more informative than words could ever be.

"All right." James nodded "You heard him. Let's go."

And with that, he pushed Remus and Peter towards the door.

Sirius watched the large wooden doors close. Then he turned around and headed towards the Headmaster's office. 

Once he got there, he pressed his ear against the doors.

".....reveal it." Dumbledore was saying

"We have to." a smooth voice responded "The children need to know the danger they're in."

"It'd ruin his whole future." Dumbledore spoke quietly

"That's not our concern." the same voice spoke firmly "It's our duty to warn the other children."

Sirius's fists clenched. He had heard enough. They might think it wasn't his concern, but it was.

He departed, his fists still clenched. He needed to stop this from happening, somehow.

-x-

"Are you okay?" Remus touched Sirius' forehead "You seem a bit overwhelmed."

Sirius laughed. He had just overheard others planning to ruin his best friend's life, and Remus was concerned for him?

"I am fine." he said "You shouldn't be worried for me."

_You should be worried for yourself._

The news would be told tonight, in the great hall. Sirius sat down next to Remus and pulled out the food he had brought for a picnic.

-x-

Then the time had come, and everyone was herded inside. Dumbledore was seated at his usual seat, and two Ministry officials stood on either side of him.

"Why are you so tense?" Remus asked, brushing his hand against Sirius' shoulder

And Sirius lost it.

He pulled Remus closer and kissed him. In front of everyone. In front of the Ministry officials.

Then he turned and stared at them defiantly.


End file.
